


ARIA

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Series: Ring Your Bell ~in the silence~ [1]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betaed, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dark, F/M, Minor Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: Arturia dies in Gilgamesh's arms.(part of a series)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the conclusion of a long GilArt story I had started to outline some time ago. However, I completely lost inspiration for it (plus its files...) and well, I don't feel like writing a long story to develop an Arturia-Gilgamesh relationship only to have it end like this.  
> I decided to write some of the scenes for it nonetheless - this is one of them that I wrote in a moment of depression, so it's nothing pretty.  
> EDIT: the prologue of this AU is now posted as "Song of Darkness (Yami no Uta)", and the full outline is posted as "A Twilight of a Lover's Reminiscence (Koibito no Mukashigatari no Yuugure no)".
> 
> Title: from a dark yet beautiful Kalafina song; it's their 2nd single and also part of the album 'Seventh Heaven' ;)  
> Many thanks go to MimiBlue for her beta work ;))

...

...

Blood gurgled out of her mouth as she tried to speak, the dark, thick liquid preventing her from getting her last words out. But she was about to die – and she would not let death stop her from speaking one last time.

Excalibur lay forgotten a few feet away. It had served its owner admirably, but now it would be forever useless.

The King of Knights tried to lift her arm, to bring her hand up to his face, to touch his cheek, where tears were flowing down, no longer restrained. But the effort was too much for her rapidly numbing body, and she spit out the blood that was blocking her throat.

“ _Gilgamesh…_ ” she rasped.

He leaned forward, his Gate of Babylon moving behind him and with him, and he held her still in his arms, his hand going to cup her cheek, caressing her face desperately, completely uncaring of the blood soaking into their armours and clothes.

The golden King of Heroes had many flaws, but obliviousness was not among them. He could see that there was nothing to be done to save her, as the wounds were too deep and the blood loss too heavy.

She was about to die; it was a miracle that she was still conscious.

Fresh tears blurred his vision before spilling out from his crimson eyes. She was going to be lost to him, and there was nothing, _nothing_ he could do about it.

Powerless, he could only watch as life was rapidly leaving the eyes of the woman he loved.

Even in death, she was herself, and even as she bled out, she found the strength to smile at him.

Her voice came out in a strangled whisper, almost entirely suffocated by the blood that was still filling her lungs, but he could see that she was focusing every last bit of strength she had left into bringing her words out.

“ _Gilgamesh,_ ” she repeated, blood seeping out of her lips in a copious amount and running down her pale throat. “ _I…_ ” she coughed, _“…love you…_ ”

It was less than a whisper, not even a sound, but it was enough to break him.

Only the fact that she had something else to say made him keep his eyes on her, even as he felt himself dying inside while she was instead dying for real.

“ _Live… on…_ ” she finally uttered, after more than one unsuccessful attempt at pronouncing her last words.

It was her dying wish – but she could not ask such a thing of him.

He shook his head mutely, but then forced himself to say it.

“I can’t, Arturia… you can’t ask me this…! Everyone else is gone as well and without you, there’s nothing left…!”

She beckoned him closer with a minimal movement of her hand, her strength having almost left her completely by then. He complied with her wordless request, and his Gate of Babylon came forward with him, all the swords still on full display and ready to be used, but they had been too slow to intervene in her final fight and save her.

She seemed to lift herself off the ground a little, to lean into him and–

With a sudden, stiff movement, she grabbed one of his countless golden weapons and plunged it into her own chest.

Shocked, his hand snapped forward to try to stop it – but she was faster. He clutched the sword’s blade – caring not for the wound he got himself by doing so – a fraction of a second after it had disappeared inside her body.

A broken smile appeared on her face and her green orbs met his for the very last time.

“ _Sorry… for staining your blade…_ ”

She looked at him, to have _him_ as the last thing in her eyes, to have someone she loved so deeply as the last thing she would see…

With one final, strangled gurgle that had a gush of blood erupt from her mouth, her body shook violently, her eyes rolled back… and she didn’t move anymore.

“Arturia… _Arturia_!”

He screamed her name in agony, unwilling to believe the truth – but she was _gone_ , and there was _nothing_ he could do.

She had tricked him and chosen to end her agony by accelerating her inevitable death.

All he wanted was Arturia – yet all he had now was her lifeless body, covered in blood, resting in his arms.

And he screamed his pain, his anger, his agony, his sorrow and his _desperation_ …

…because now she was _gone_ , and she was gone forever.

...

...

...


End file.
